


Drunken Disaster Duster

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Groping, Hangover, M/M, Movie Night, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex, Wall Staples used for the wrong purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Duster has a little to much alcohol at a party and decides to give Lightning a little touchy-touchy.





	Drunken Disaster Duster

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a crazy conversation me and my friend had.

It was Movie Night. Kumatora decided to invite Flint, Lucas, and Lighter over to the house that she shared with Lightning and Duster. After about two movies, Lucas was already passed out with Boney asleep on his lap. Flint and Lighter were both half-asleep, sharing a blanket on the floor. Kumatora, Lightning, and Duster were all wide awake, planning to stay up all night. 

After the movie ended, the trio decided to take a break and get drinks, refill their snacks, etc. Lightning got up and went to the bathroom and as he reentered the living room he bumped into Duster. He suddenly felt hands plunge into the front of his sweatpants.  
"Ehhh?! D-Duster?! What are you doing?" The cat boy whispered, cheeks already reddened.  
"You always wear me out at night...Now, I'm gonna wear you out..." The thief slurred, cheeks flushed.  
"Ugh...You're drunk...Get off me!" The younger male struggled, trying to hide how turned on he was by this.  
"Nooooo...I wanna, hiiccc, ppplllaaayyy.!" Duster whined, hands still deep within the boy's pants.

Kumatora could hear the pair bickering in the hallway and she stopped, noticing the awkward position. Lightning against the wall, Duster with his hands in the boy's sweats, both red-faced, and Lightning being easily overpowered by the taller man. This was priceless. She leaned against the door frame and simply smirked, watching this play out. 

Lightning noticed the pink haired girl just watching.  
"Hey! You're just gonna watch this happening?!" The boy grunted, struggling to fight off Duster's advances.  
"Yeah, pretty much." The girl chuckled.  
"You're the worst." Lightning groaned, ears flatting in annoyance.  
"Heh, thanks for noticing!" The girl laughed, taking the insult as a compliment.

"Cooommmeee on! Gimmie it!" The tall man growled, finally getting into his boyfriend's boxers, tightly gripping his member.  
"GAH!" The cat boy half growled, half moaned. He was surprised how strong Duster was when drunk. He was aggressively affectionate. Lightning noticed the tent Duster was pitching in his own pants.

Lightning continued struggling, it was mostly futile, though.  
"Quit struggling...!" Duster eventually growled, quickly throwing two Wall Staples, pinning Lightning's arms to the wall.  
"S-Shit..." The blue eyed boy swore, unable to move his arms, leaving the tent in his pants completely unprotected. Duster closed the gap between the two of them, pressing their lips together.

Lightning could taste the alcohol on Dusters breath but, at this point, he didn't care anymore. It was no use trying to fight back. Lightning moaned, knees weak as Duster's powerful kisses overpowered him. Duster took hold of Lightnings shirt, ripping it open. Lightning was a bit upset but, he could just buy a new shirt later.

Kumatora decided that since it was getting too intense, she'd just head back to the living room. Lightning noticed her missing presence and felt a bit relieved.  
"Duster...Please..." Lightning whimpered, bucking his hips forward against Duster's leg, desperate for any kind of friction.  
"Yooouuu wanttt meee insshhiiddeee youuu?" The drunken man whispered, voice deep and husky in the boy's ears.  
"Y-Yes, please..." The smaller male begged, looking into taller man's brown eyes.

Lightning shuddered as his sweatpants and boxers were tugged down, exposing him to the cold air of the house. Duster unzipped his jeans, exposing his Tickle Stick. Lightning gasped as he felt the tip press against his entrance. Neither of them had lube so, Duster spit in his hand and rubbed it onto his member, slicking it up slightly. 

"Ahh..." Lightning groaned as he felt Duster's stiff pole enter him.  
"Doesh it feel good?" The older man asked, starting to find a steady pace.  
"Y-Yes..." Lightning whimpered, still adjusting to Duster's size. Lightning was always used to bring the one in control but, this was a rather welcome change.  
"Nngghhh-" The cat boy moaned, feeling Duster plunge deeper into him.

Lightning gasped and moaned, fully giving into his lust and letting pleasure take over. Duster was grunting and panting, thrusting into his boyfriend. Duster wasn't usually a very dominant top; Lightning almost always initiated intercourse. Lightning has a strangely high libido, especially when pent-up or stressed, and he often went multiple rounds on Duster, wearing him out and often causing him to get overstimulated. But, Duster being extremely dominant, albeit drunk, was extremely arousing.

"H-Harder! Faster!" Lightning begged, wanting to feel more. Duster grunted, acknowledging Lightning's command, thrusting his hips forward harder and faster.  
"Yes! F-Feels...AHH!...so good!" Lightning moaned, body buzzing from the sudden rise in pleasure.  
"What if I do thisshh?" The messy haired man asked, using one of his rough hands to stroke the cat-eared man's length causing him to whimper, body tingling, pleasure surging through his entire being.

"D-Dust...I'm not gonna last much longer..." The Neko gasped, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.  
"Cum for Daddy..." Duster purred, voice deep and raspy. Lightning whimpered as he felt his whole body shake as his hot seed cover his chest, stomach, and Duster's hand; leaving him a sticky, panting mess. Duster increased his pace, slamming into the tired boy before slamming in one final time as he released into the boy. 

Duster fell to his knees, ankle finally giving out, still seeing stars. After the two finally regained their senses, Duster removed the boy from the wall Staples and have the boy his sweatpants, shirt unable to be worn. Lightning dressed himself and kissed Duster, gripping the taller male by his shirt.  
"Now, go to bed, ya good!" Lightning chuckled, smiling sweetly. Duster nodded and entered the bedroom he and Lightning shared.

Lightning entered the living room and noticed Lighter and Flint, both red-faced and Kumatora on the couch with a knowing smirk. Lucas was, thankfully, still sleeping.  
"I'm going to bed-" The cat boy grumbled, getting a glass of water and joining Duster in bed.

\---The Next Day---

"Ugghh...What happened last night?" Duster groaned, everything a blur.  
"Well..." Kumatora said, pulling out her phone and playing an audio recording of the two men's activity.  
"O-Oh...And, judging from my hangover and headache, I take it I was drunk?" The man asked.  
"Yeah, very." The pink-haired woman smirked. "Hey, Lightning, enjoy your time last night?"  
"Don't even start...I'm still sore..." Lightning growled, obviously still half-asleep. The hoodie-clad man crawled into Duster's lap and cuddled him, cheeks a light pink.  
"You know you love me..."  
"S-Shut up..."  
The pair pressed their lips together, despite everything they go through, nothing would change their feelings for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! ♥️


End file.
